team_blue_starfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of Team RATORTCWHNON: Season 2
The Chronicles of Team RATORTCWHNON: Season 2 is a remake of the upcoming animated series about the adventures of a team of heroes called RATORTCWHNON, which stands for the randomly assembled team of rag tag coolios who have no official name and their adventures fighting the evil TNG Army and hanging out at their local KFC in the town of Irelandia. The show is silly but takes a bit more of a serious turn in Episode 7, where Crimson quits the group and Dyland is killed off. Characters Episodes #'Death By Missile:' 5 amazing people group together to defeat Mr. Internet Persona. Meanwhile, tragedy strikes. #'gbhkaodalf:' Mysterious portals show up in KFC and the team must investigate. After going through one of the portals, Dark is rendered unable to speak coherently. Meanwhile, Dyland and Taylor are left to helplessly try to decipher the gibberish Dark is saying. #'Body Swap:' After more messing around with portals, Dark and Ham's bodies are switched and it's up to Sketch to try and reverse the swap. After a while of going through the various portals, the culprit's identity is revealed. The episode ends with Sexy Husband Pino removing Hamclub from existence, and time restarts. #'Death By Missile Again:' 4 amazing people group together to defeat Mr. Internet Persona. Meanwhile, tragedy strikes. #'gbhkaodalf Again:' Mysterious portals show up in KFC and the team must investigate. After going through one of the portals, Dark is rendered unable to speak coherently. Meanwhile, Dyland is left to helplessly try to decipher the gibberish Dark is saying. #'Body Swap Again:' After more messing around with portals, Dark and Crimson's bodies are switched and it's up to Sketch to try and reverse the swap. After a while of going through the various portals, the culprit's identity is revealed. The episode ends with the timelines lining up and Taylor being brought back into existence, as the team beats up Sexy Husband Pino. #'Big Bad Something:' Dyland accidentally turns himself, Dark, and Hamclub into pigs and they must fight the Big Bad Wolf. Also, Crimson leaves the team out of rage, so they try to get Riceman Dan to replace him but he quits because there aren't enough torches. Dark tries to focus on killing the Wolf (who is revealed to be Pino) but the other two are too focused on discussing food. The episode ends with Dark killing Dyland after Dyland reveals his plan to kill Dark as a sacrifice, and shortly after that he kills Pino, turning him and Hamclub back into humans. Dyland's last words are a speech of how everyone comes back eventually, and he dies, giving the episode a serious tone in it's ending. #'What Happens Now?:' Dark and Hamclub have a talk about the direction the show is gonna go. Hamclub says that the show will remain silly as long as he's not dead, even with all the darkness in the group. This drives Dark to insanity as he tries to kill Hamclub by pushing him off a cliff. Assuming Hamclub is dead, Dark kills himself out of guilt only for Hamclub to spontaneously revive himself as he always does. Hamclub uses his voodoo powers to revive Dark and Dyland. #'BE SERIOUS FUCKER:' Dark tries to use a device to make the show more serious. He accidentally uses it on himself, making him a super edgy cursing Shadow the Hedgehog-like character. Ham tries to save the silliness of the show, but he pulls the silliness lever the wrong way, turning the show even more serious and revealing his true intentions. The show then becomes a soap opera. Dark pulls the lever back with the last of his strength before dying. Dark then comes back to life as nobody ever really dies on this show. #'''Do You Want To Kill A Bad Guy?: '''After the confusing mess that was the past 6 or so episodes. Dark decides that they need to go back to their roots and kill bad guys. Dark begins to get some more motivation as a pack of FOOOOOD BRUUUTES attacks KFC and Dark, Dylan, Ham, and the lazy new member Lumoshi must fight them off.